


Julance- Day Twenty Two; Athlete AU

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [22]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, athelete au, lance is a cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Klance - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Julance- Day Twenty Two; Athlete AU

Lance finished changing, he was the only one in the locker room. He was also the only guy on the school’s cheerleading team. He exited, seeing two of his friends that were on the team with him, waiting outside the locker room for him.

“Hey! You did great today.” Allura said, she was the captain of the team and her girlfriend Romelle nodded next to her. “Rommy and I were going to head out for some pizza. Wanna come?” This wasn’t your stereotypical highschool cheerleading squad. Everyone was genuinely kind and supportive to not only the team but the school as well. Allura didn’t tolerate any negativity.

“That sounds amazing, I’m so hungry. I’ll text the group chat?”

Romelle held up her phone and grinned. “Already did!”

“Great, let’s go.” They all headed to Allura’s car and she took them to their favorite pizza place. Lance’s boyfriend worked there- his brother owned it- and when they got there Matt’s car was already parked and he and his sibling were climbing out.

“Hunk’s on his way.” Pidge said.

Remember how Lance said the cheerleading team wasn’t stereotypical? He meant that. Pidge was a huge tech geek, Hunk loved to cook, and Lance’s boyfriend was often described as emo. Matt was friends with Shiro, Keith’s brother, which was how he fit into the group. They were very close knit and cared about each other.


End file.
